Ask Tia and Woona
Ask Tia and Woona is an ask blog started by brony musician Marcato using flash puppets and vectors. It focuses on the young filly versions of Celestia (Tia) and Luna (Woona), and a far larger story behind the fillies parents. Background It was started on the 15th of May 2013, shortly after the mod, Marcato, began taking an interest in flash animation, and was introduced to flash puppets. The first post consisted of Tia and Woona, mostly as a profile picture, featuring Tia happily peeking in on a picture with Woona. (This picture was later turned into the blog's icon.) A few days after the blog was started, a question was asked "Where are you? It's all white :/" Tia quickly responded to this question, after having a green screen appear behind her and Woona, with "You see this is why I said we should use the green screen!" aimed at Woona. Since this point onwards the blog has featured backgrounds from various deviantArt artists. After gaining over 200 followers, a story arc was started called "The Truth" that began to explain how the blog took place at the same time as the Mane 6 were in Equestria. It revealed that Celestia and Luna had been struck by a powerful spell that caused their ages to be flipped, which also naturally gave them amnesia of their older selves lives. Story - The Time Turned Tale The Time Turned Tale is the story behind the blog. It focuses on the fillies involvement in the conflict between their mother Aether, and her elder sister Lasair. The summary of the conflict is as follows: Lasair was the eldest of the two sisters, and heir to the throne of Equestria. However when she developed an obsession for the balance of good and evil, she attempted to send her younger sister to Tartarus, only to end up being sent there herself. When Aether returned to Equestria for a short time, Lasair, who had been lying in wait, seized her opportunity and cast a spell upon Aether's daughters so as to provoke Aether, thus rekindling the conflict. (Quite literally.) The story is divided into several arcs, each composed of varying numbers of parts and pages-per-part. One of these arcs has been completed, and a total of five arcs were revealed to be planned. (Although only three are visible in the story map.) A list of significant characters can be found here The Truth The first arc in the story introduces Lasair as the antagonist, and how the conflict and story would quickly involve the two fillies. Part One focuses on what happened to Celestia and Luna that made them fillies again, and the reveal of Lasair. Part Two focuses on Celestia regaining some of her memories, and the display of Lasair's more casual personality. The Rhapsody (IN PROGRESS) The second arc of the story opens with a simple background story, explaining how Lasair and Aether's conflicts began, how Lasair became who she is now, and some cryptic hints as to what Lasair's plans are. Part One generally focuses on the arrival and significance of Starlight in the story, a young filly who claims to be at the castle to take classes in unicorn magic. This part is currently in progress. Nothing is known about Part Two or Part Three. Nothing is known about Part Four, other than that its story-map link appears to be glitched and broken apart in a similar manner as to Aether's magic effects. The Fall "History repeats itself." Not much is known about the third arc, other than that it presumably focuses on Lasair based on its header image The Finale Not confirmed by the story map, but mentioned in The Truth: Part 2, page 4 The End Also mentioned in The Truth: Part 2, page 4. Animation The inclusion of animations has been frequently alluded to since the start of the blog. Several small test animations were made near the start of the blog, but since then no animations have been released. While the mod claims to have started many animations for the ask blog and for the story, none were ever completed due to a lack of time and focus.